


A Christmas Quickie

by donsboy



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Bondage, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Smut, M/M, Mild S&M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 22:58:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9038642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donsboy/pseuds/donsboy
Summary: Mac and Jack celebrate Christmas.





	

Jack sat back and watched Mac tear into the package in front of him. He smiled at Mac's obvious delight in each package he opened. When he was finished, he lept into Jack's lap, smothered him with kisses and thanked him for such wonderful gifts. Jack laughed and told Mac that he had enjoyed watching him enjoy himself. When Jack made that remark, Mac got a strange look in his eyes that told Jack that he was about to get his own special present. Mac stood from the floor and held out his hand to Jack. Jack to his hand and Mac led them to the bedroom.....

Once they made it to the bedroom, Mac's demeanor changed completely. He roughly told Jack to strip and lay face-down on the bed. Jack was a bit baffed at first, but then it dawned on him that Mac was giving him a special gift all his own. Once Jack had laid down on the bed, Mac tied his ankles and wrists to the bed posts. Before Jack could completely comprehend what was going on, he felt the slinging blow from a leather belt across his ass! It hurt at first, but as Mac kept going, it began to feel real good. So good that he started humping the bed. When Mac saw this, he stopped immediately and asked Jack just what the fuck he thought he was doing. Jack tried to explain that the friction felt good on his hard dick. Mac immediately threw the belt across the room, and started concentrating on Jack's dialted opening......

Jack could hardly contain himself when Mac started on his sensitive hole. First one, then two, and finally three fingers were inserted and were moved in and out to loosen Jack as much as possible. When Jack was dialated to Mac's satisfaction, Mac climbed on top of Jack, and shoved his unlubed erection all the way in. It took Jack a bit of getting used to, but once he did, Mac began to pound Jack's ass. Mac fucked Jack for a while, then cut the ropes so Jack could turn over. Mac began fucking Jack ruthlessly once more, shouting obscenities, calling Jack horible names. In short, he completely dominated Jack. Finally, Jack couldn't hold back anymore, and he began shooting all over his chest and belly. Seeing Jack cum triggered Mac, and he pulled out and shot all over Jack's face and in his open mouth.

Basking in the afterglow, Jack thanked Mac for allowing one of his fantasies to come true. Mac kissed Jack, and told him that tonight had been just the beginning.............

 

THE END


End file.
